


The Places You'll Go

by Howeller



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howeller/pseuds/Howeller
Summary: A collection of stories of Sora and Friends going to different worlds or different worlds coming to them.An Extremely Goofy Trip: Chapters: 1- The story of Sora being a alien and a week long fam cookout on the sand.





	1. An Extremely Goofy Trip: Part One

It was extremely weird to be moving back in with his father and Sylvia. He hadn't lived with his dad for three years now but he didn't have a job set up after graduation and needed a bit of time. And thus here Max was, laying in his old bed, job hunting on his phone, barely existing. This wasn't what he thought life would be like for him. He thought he would graduate, get signed on as a professional skateboarder, and be in a better position in life than his father was. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Moaning in angst, Max turned to bury his head under his pillow in frustration, phone falling to the bed. He wished life wasn't so hard!!

“Maxie!” The call from downstairs just made him tighten the pillow over his head to escape from whatever his father wanted now. The sounds of footsteps climbing up the stairs, a stumble, a crash accompanied by a shout, and then determined footsteps again back up the stairs could still be heard through the fluff and feathers. This time a knock was made before his name was called. “Max, I have something to tell you about. You in there?”

Of course he was in his room! Where else would he be? “Yeah, Dad.” He sat up as Goofy opened the door. The older Goof looked worried, closing the door behind him after entering the room. It caused Max to feel apprehensive. “What is it Dad?”

“Well Maxie, there’s something I have to tell you. With your graduation and the wedding and moving back home and all I done forgot to mention that… well, that I was hoping you would…. Well, gawrsh, you don't have to, but…. See, the date was set a long while ago and I know you’re busy and….”

“Dad! Just tell me what it is!”

His father took a deep breath. “Well, Max,” and he came to sit next to him, this didn't bode well, “you remember those weeks when I was out of town with Pete and you stayed with P.J. and Pistol with their mother?”

Max remembered them easily. Every two years since he was a freshman in high school. Pete and his father would take week long trips somewhere. Max had lived for those weeks to just live what he thought was a normal life, with no embarrassing dad. Goofy had even spent a week away during his year finishing college, Max’s freshmen year. Max never questioned where the two older men went, though. “Ugh, yeah? You leaving again?” Would he be getting the house to himself? He grabbed his phone, texting P.J. ‘Dude, guess what?! House Party!!!!’

“Ah-hyuck, well good!” His father instantly brighten, causing Max’s smile to droop, since he just knew things didn't ever go his way. “So this time, you and P.J. are coming with us! And Sylvia, too! It is going to be a week-long vacation on the beach with my buddies! You’ll love ‘em Maxie! I gotta go let Sora know you said yes! He and the others are so excited to meet you!”

His father leaped up, speeding out of the room before Max even had a chance to make the “n” in “no” leave his throat. He didn't want to go on another family vacation anywhere. Not after the last one! And he had to admit that meeting his father’s friends sounded terrifying. He didn't even know his father had friends besides Pete. Before he could even groan in horror, the older Goof’s head poked back into the room. “Oh! I forgot, but we leave tonight! Better pack fast, son!” And he was gone with a crash down the stairs.

This was going to be a long week of hell and family bonding, Max feared, texting P.J. again. ‘Crash and burn, man, crash and burn.’  

 

\--------

 

Three hours later, Max found himself smushed against the back window of his father’s van. Camping gear, board games - water skis, even - filling the rest of the space. In his lap, an ice chest with sandwiches Sylvia made, her in the front seat asking questions to Goofy about the upcoming week that Max couldn't hear over the sound of disco playing from the speakers. The family was heading out of town just as Max feared.

A sharp turn down a country road just out of town surprised Max, though. He thought it would take hours to go wherever they were going, not thirty minutes. Glancing from between the front seat and the side of the car, Max could see Pete’s RV ahead of them. A flash of light and the sight of a falling star stole Max’s attention, though, and he panicked as the bright object came flying closer. The only wish he could make was for them to all live as he closed his eyes tight.

Minutes passed with no crash or pain or screams. But the sound of mind-numbing disco was cut off. He was too scared to open his eyes, but gave up when the door next to him opened and his father’s voice coaxed him. “Max? Maxie, it is okay! That’s just the ship!” Max threw off his seatbelt and smashed himself into his father's chest, so happy they lived until what his father said finally detangled itself in his mind.

“Ship?”

“Ah-hyuck. Yep, Maxie! Sora just landed to gummi ship!” His father gave him a strong hug and than turned, running and tripping to where a large, blocky thing sat in a clearing hidden by trees. It looked like a child’s playground or something made from building blocks. P.J. stood before him in awe himself, where Max joined him. Without looking away from the ship, they bumped fists in greeting.

“You too, buddy?”

P.J. nodded, mouth hanging open. Sylvia stood close to them, in awe as well. Pete and Goofy were patting each other on the back in greeting as they got closer to the ship.

The doors hissed open, a ramp coming out of the bottom of the blocky transport. Max had a moment of fear for his father and almost called him back, but a blur of movement stopped him. A person came running out of the ship and into Goofy’s arms, wrapping around his waist and lifting the him off his feet.

“Goofy!”

“Sora!! Ah-hyuck, I've missed you buddy!”

“I've missed you too!”

Max grabbed hold of P.J.’s arm, both young men trembling in fear. An alien was hugging his father! Just lifting his father with no problem from the ground and spinning him around! Its head was spiky and brown, face flat, and eyes full of eyelashes. The thing’s eyes were large and round, gold bursting from the center of the pupil like a star in a bright clear summer sky. It could have been beautiful, if it was on some girl instead of an alien! Its body seemed to resemble their own, but furless and pale. It looked like it shopped at Goof Topic or was wearing some kind of video game cosplay. It was freaky!

And his father was waving him over to greet it.

Max gulped and dragged P.J. with him as the alien shook hands with Pete, smile turning a shade sad even if it was still brighter than the sun. The young men stood behind Goofy as the older Goof pulled Sylvia forward to introduce her.

“Sora, this is my wife Syliva.”

The smile gained more wattage as the alien turned. “Mrs. Goofy, of course! We met at your wedding.” Both Max and Sylvia grew puzzled; no one looking like this was there. Sora laughed. “Oh sorry, I was blending in then. I was with the two silver-haired guys and the redheaded woman? We came with Mickey and Donald?” Oh right! Max did remember his father spending a lot of the evening with a man who had Sora’s eyes and a group that looked like that when he wasn't with his son or new wife. Sylvia also remembered, it seemed, her cheeks growing red in embarrassment.

“Oh! Right, sorry I didn't recognise you!”

“Ha! No worries. Like I said, we were disguised.” And wasn't that a frightening thought, that aliens were walking around them and no one would be able to tell.

Sora turned to look at him and P.J. and stuck out its hand. Max didn't want to touch it. “Nice to re-meet you guys! Congrats on graduating! I would have gone but I had to attend another graduation at the same time. But you both still get gifts from us!” Max did remember meeting this outsider at the wedding but it didn't make any of this less creepy.

“Uh… thanks?” His father frowned at the lack of returned handshake, but Sora just shrugged it off since Max didn't want to touch him and P.J. might have died with his mouth open.

“Well! Onto the ship, we need to get back before dinner! Chili night!”

Sora and Goofy started a cheer of “chili” as they unloaded the van. Pete seemed to be calculating how the RV was going to fit on the ship. Sylvia wrapped her arms around the two stunned young men. “It’ll be okay. Goofy has told me a lot about his past and what normally happens on these get togethers. It'll be fun!”

What did she know that Max didn't?


	2. Chapter 1: An Extremely Goofy Trip: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full beach house.   
> PS. There is no house.  
> PSS. There is a RV and buildings kind of like a house.  
> PSSS. Look, there is just a bunch of people.

           To say it was crowded was an understatement.

           “Bluey?”

           “Dewey.”

           Max and P.J. were sitting in the front seats of Pete’s RV just taking it all in.

           “Lewis?”

           “Louie.”

           After they had packed the RV into the ship, which involved Sora creating more ship by rearranging blocks like a kid playing with legos, they had set off into space! Max was hoping this was some crazy dream. 

           “Hue?”

           “Oh, close! It’s Huey.” 

           So off into space they went only to turn around and land not even twenty minutes later. It seemed his father was friends with more than just one alien. Seven ducks later, and off into space again. It was like a soccer mom picking up the girls for practice but with less children and more freaking space! Max couldn't believe that he was in s p a c e! With an alien! What even?

           “Dot?”

           “How did you get that name even? It's Webby.”

           His father, Sora, and the second oldest duck of the feathered party were up at the very front of the ship, talking and laughing. They seemed like the best of friends. Max had a small thought from seeing his father being included, that it made his old man seem like more of a person than just his dad. It brought a warmth to his heart, light with love. It was too mushy a feeling for Max to deal with right now. 

           “Ugh…?”

           P.J. sighed. “Donald is the one talking to your dad and Scrooge is the one talking to mine and Sylvia.”

           Max just wasn't getting these names! 

           “Ok, so Blue Duck taking selfies with Green Duck is named… Dewey? And Green is Louie?”

           P.J. gave him a thumbs up.

           “Girl Duck geeking out with Red Duck are Webby and… Huey?”

           “Yeah! The triplets have rhyming nicknames and Webby is their best friend.” 

           Max wasn't a fan of dealing with younger kids. Pistol was younger than P.J. and Max, and they were a nightmare. He really hoped these kids weren't like Pistol.

           “So moneybags is Scrooge?” 

           Double thumbs up. 

           “And then the last one is Donald?”

           “Gold star, my dude!”

           Maybe Max could do this?

 

\--------

 

           Max couldn't do this! 

           There was Sora, and then another twelve copies of him!! One even looked just like him! Plus all the ducks! And Mickey Mouse! At least  _ someone _ was easy to remember!!

           Thankfully he had P.J. here to help him.

           They were sitting still in the RV. After landing and shaking hand after hand after hand, they had grab their bowls, took a bite, grab two more bowls and retreated to Pete’s RV to stare out at the chaos.

           “Okay buddy, we are going to be here a while, please help me out.”

           P.J. wiped his mouth with a napkin like the gentleman he was and nodded. “Sora is the guy who picked us up. Spiky brown hair and-”

           “No! No. I know him, the others!”

           “The other spiky-haired guy is Vanitas. We aren’t allowed to be alone with him.”

           P.J. did know there was more than half the crowd with spiky hair right? And the other had silver hair. And whoever Van-knee was seemed to be someone they should know about. 

           It seemed P.J. caught onto his uncomprehending look. “Black hair. Spiky. Gold eyes.”

           Max really couldn’t remember anyone like that and didn’t see anyone like that in the crowd ahead of them around the tables.

           “How about I just give you a pop quiz?”

           “No!”

           “Lea.”

           “Ugh….”

           Okay, Max looked around and tried to unjumble his memories.

           “Redhead. Troll doll on stilts.” P.J. smacked the back of his head, making Max chuckle as he searched the crowd for Lea. He found him with a group of girls. Girl Duck, Webby, was with them. A red-haired girl was wearing bandaids and scraps like badges of armor, using her spoon like a sword to tell the young girl with them stories. 

           “Kairi?

           “The woman next to Lea, ugh, redhead needing a nurse?” 

           “And the other woman there?”

           “She...on?”

           “Xion, you mean.” Max just shrugged, eyes drifting over to look at Xion who was hiding smiles behind pale hands at the stories while Lea was slouched and making comments. Max could tell they were lies because Kairi would smack him on the arm. It all was kind of cute.

 

\-----

 

           Webby was in love.

           Not the kind of love she saw of girls for boys in the cartoon the triplets liked to watch. Or the kind of love she had for Grandmother. No. This was the same love as that she gained from her first time ever hearing the adventure of Scrooge McDuck. This was the love of finding herself a hero. And even better, her hero was just like her! A girl with too many boys as friends who was just as, if not more, capable than them and wanted adventure. 

           Kairi was amazing! Young, pretty, and a wicked sense of humor. She was telling Webby, Lea, and Xion all about her last mission. Apparently Kairi was not only an adventurer but also a princess! Not with noble rules but of heart! Webby wasn’t sure what that meant but it did sound way better than just being stuck on some throne all day. Lea said that Kairi was the farthest thing from a princess imaginable causing both Xion and Kairi to smack him. 

           Kairi said that she and another princess of heart, Jasmine, had been out training in the dunes when a pack of thieves had attacked. Normally Kairi fought these little beasts or monsters called Heartless but these guys were real people, so she had to fight smart instead of just strong. Jasmine and her had to fake being captured (Lea made a comment that Kairi was good at faking being captured which Webby didn’t get) and when the time was right, the princesses attacked. Jasmine was still learning to fight though, Kairi said, so Kairi decided to use this as a learning opportunity for her. It was a lot of taking hits until Jasmine got the swing of things but the two princesses easily won! It sounded super cool! Webby was really hoping that maybe Kairi would teach her how to fight too!

           “Maybe I could be a Princess of Light, too!” Webby shouted, causing Kairi to grin at Lea and for Xion to pat Webby’s head affectionately with a laugh.

           “Maybe you already are?” she questioned and Webby’s eyes grew even brighter. 

 

\-----

 

           Thankfully P.J. brought Max back to the present. “Now the confusing ones,” Max was already confused, “Ventus and Roxas.”

           Max located one of the blonds sitting at the table with a tall man, some girl with blonde hair, and the red shirted duck, Huey. “Ugh, Rocks?”

           “Roxas. And no that one isn’t Roxas.”

           “Then Ventus? And the other guy is…Terra.”

           “Good job, man! What about the girl?”

           “Nnnnnn…?”

           “Naminé.”

           “Naminé! Right!”

           Terra was a pretty tall guy with pointy ears and silver hair. The girl, Naminé, was one of the only people not eating chili, instead she had paper in front of her and was staring at the other three across from her. And Huey was sitting on the other side of the table, a book in one hand and chili spoon in the other.

 

\-----

 

           Huey was in awe.

           What he thought was just going to be a normal family vacation to a beach was instead a super awesome family vacation to a alien beach in space! He had his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook out to take notes since there was nothing in it about this moment! 

           When they first landed, Huey had been a little nervous. This was all really unknown and the closest information he had found in his book wasn’t anything useful since he hadn’t actually been abducted. But after his uncles had left the ship unconcerned, he too ventured forth to find a paradise. And not just any paradise, but one full of people! The triplets had split up to go meet them since none of them were really anti-social about adventures. 

           At first it was awkward, though. He had run forward to greet some of the girls in the group but Webby stole their attention. So Huey had ran off to meet a blonde man but Sora had wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders and Huey didn’t want to break up their noogie. So he turned to meet the oldest man there, but another guy had blocked his path with a gentle push away. And Huey was just about to scream when Terra had walked by him and made a comment.

           “Oh, so Woodchuck published a book?”

           Huey turned faster than a tornado to look up and up and up at the silver-haired man. “You know Woodchuckmaster Woodchuck?!”

           The man smiled slowly, shy, like a turtle emerging from his shell after a long winter. “Yeah, Woodchuck and I were friends when I started my training.”

           “Training! Ahhh, tell me all about it! Oh, I’m Huey Duck!”

           “Terra.” He slowly took Huey’s hand like he was unsure if Huey would pull it back or something, but his hold was strong even if it trembled. “How about we set up your tents with your uncle and than we can talk over dinner?”

           Huey nodded. And kept nodding, grinning at the soft chuckle heard from high.

 

\-----

 

           Dewey was in heaven. 

           He wasn’t a hundred percent sure that he’d found a way to find their mom, but he was like ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent sure that he had! The Gummi Ship could just go! Fly with just a couple of buttons and no need for astronaut training! He could use it to easily go find his mother and bring her back to them, all he needed was to find the ship!

           Were those to guys about to fight? His phone was at half charge, he could film that and than go find the ship! Game plan!

           When they had landed, Dewey had been pulled into the crowd and one minute the Gummi Ship was on the beach, the next the RV was there and the ship was gone. He had lost track of Sora, until the brunette had showed back up out of nowhere to drag some other guy into play fights. It all just looked like so much fun! Plus, Scrooge also joined him and had nudged him into a plan for both of them to try to take down the winner.

           Dewey wasn’t going to lose with family at his side.

 

\-----

 

           “And that one is Rocks.”

           “Roxas!”

           “Yeah, okay.”

           Max pointed to where Sora and - whoa Roxas did look just like Ventus - were, circling each other in sand of the beach by the water. It looked like they were getting ready to wrestle. Sora’s grin was bright in joy while Roxas had a small, sly one of his own. Max’s father was down there, too, with Scrooge, Pete, and the blue duck making a loose circle around them, cheering them on.

           “And over there is Aqua.” Max pointed out the silver haired woman sitting across from Syliva, both had phones out and were showing each other pictures. They seemed to hit it off right away and Max was pleased that his stepmom had made a friend so fast. Both of his parents needed more of those. A few seats down, Donald and some flower-named duck, Daisy, were sitting like love birds. Max almost laughed at his own horrible joke.

           P.J. then leaned forward to point at the last of the people Max couldn’t remember the names of. “Those guys are Riku, the younger one, and Ansem. We aren’t allowed to be alone with him either.” Max really felt like they were treating them like children as he leaned forward to see where P.J. was pointing. On a smaller island, sitting on a low bent tree, a silver-haired man was sitting next to King Mickey, chatting. Leaning behind them was another silver-haired, older man, arms crossed and golden eyes staring right back at P.J. and Max.

           Both boys jumped, chili going all over the cabin of the RV.

           “BOYS!” Pete’s cried instantly, like he had a sixth sense for his property. 

           Oh, they were in trouble.

 

\---BONUS---

 

           Louie was in hell.

           On the way to the island, Louie had thought they were going to be staying in a fancy hotel on a fancy beach with fancy drinks. But no. Instead, Uncle Scrooge tells him that they would be roughing it, and not only that but the island didn’t accept normal payment. They used munny, a glowing yellow jewel that Uncle Scrooge showed them before putting it away. Louie had tried everything to earn some from Uncle Scrooge but hadn’t achieved his goal when they landed. And with all the hustle and bustle of people, Louie found himself moving away from the party to pout close to the edge of the beach.

           And that is when he found it, a munny just sitting in the sand up a ways. He would have to venture forward to get it, and thus would be unseen by his family. An adventure he was willing to take. But as soon as he got close, the jewel disappeared. He kicked sand and turned to head back when another munny glittered even farther ahead.

           He booked it.

           Huffing and puffing, he slid to grab it, but again it disappeared. He now had pockets of sand and nothing to show for it. Grumbling, he once again turned to head back when something hit him square on the back of his head. He turned, saw yellow, dove, and came up spitting grit from his mouth with a… a yellow fruit in his hand!

           He screamed and threw it into the ocean!

           “Hahahaha!” Louie jumped, turning around to find a black-haired Sora emerging from the forest, smirk mean and eyes bright. Louie wasn’t one to be made fun of and he turned to go.

           “Hey, hey, hey. Why leaving so soon? I have what you want.” Of course he did. Sighing, the duck turned to find the man had a handful of munny. Oh whoa, that was a lot.

           “What do you want?”

           “Oh nothing much but some help pulling some pranks on the lame-asses back there.” He jerked his head to indicate the party.

           Louie had never heard the word “asses” before, but he could tell that if he said it, Uncle Donald would be redder than lava and just as hot at him. He was needing to get around to starting his teenage rebellion stage soon. “Alright. I’ve always been good at pranks, what are you thinking?” He offered up his hand for payment.

           Munny rained down into it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DegreesofDeath for all the help with beta and helping me re-write it. And dealing with me. 
> 
> If anyone has any character or world they would like to see, please leave a comment. Hell, if anyone wants to see an activity or event for this beach scenes, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with a character and world (Disney/Square Enix/Anything related to the two) you would like to see and I will try my best.


End file.
